


Lord of the Rings

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Lord of the Rings, please don't sue me Peter Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 31 for McGee ? 31: Watching ten hours of Lord of the Rings in one sitting isn’t good for you. I would know, I’ve done it before.





	Lord of the Rings

I had just finished watching the first Lord of the Rings movie and I got up to stretch, go to the bathroom, and I went to the kitchen to grab some food to start the next one in the series. After I stretched and peed, I walked into the kitchen and I saw Tim cooking something.

“Hey, what’s up?” I asked walking up to him and kissing him then I walked over to the refrigerator and opening it up.

“Just working on a case, what about you?” He asked as I grabbed some food and turned around to answer.

“I’m watching the Lord of the Rings,” I said grinning. “Straight through.”

“(Y/N),” Tim said looking at me with soft eyes. “Watching ten hours of in one sitting isn’t good for you. I would know, I’ve done it before.”

“Oh I wouldn’t doubt it,” I said laughing. Fine, let’s do something then I would the second one then we could do something.”

“Sure, why not,” Tim said walking up me and kissing me. We spent the afternoon watching lord of the rings and just hanging around the house.


End file.
